lego_dimensions_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3 (DFaceG Version)
Year 3 is the third year in Lego Dimensions, and will be released in September 2017. It will have 14 new franchises, and will have three story packs and five level packs. Franchises * Nintendo * Nexo Knights * Minecraft * Star Wars * Marvel Comics * The Hobbit * Dexter's Laboratory * Indiana Jones * Men in Black * James Cameron's Avatar * Angry Birds * Half-Life 2 * Peanuts * Undertale * Bionicle * Pokémon Sub-Franchises Sub-Franchises are a new aspect of Year 3. Many of Year 3's franchises will have sub-franchises, which are different aspects of one franchise, but from different series. Not all franchises in Year 3 have sub-franchises. The following franchises will have sub-franchises: * Nintendo ** (The Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Bros., Metroid, Super Mario Bros.) * Minecraft ** (Original Minecraft, Minecraft: Story Mode) * Half-Life 2 ** (Episode 1, Episode 2) New Abilities Like Year 2, Year 3 introduces multiple new abilities. *Crafting Ability **Used by Link (in Breath of the Wild Form), Steve, and all forms of Jesse. **Is used to make new tools/blocks/weapons that often aid in getting a mini-kit or progressing through the level. *Master Sword Time Travel Ability **Used by all forms of Link **Is used to travel to the past and back in the Legend of Zelda Level Pack (exclusively), and thus this ability is always required. *Twilight Warp **Used by all upgrades of Mirror of Twilight gadget. **Allows the player to travel to and from the Twilight Realm from the Legend of Zelda. *Nexo Power (see Nexo Powers) **Used by Clay and Lance **Allows the player to use different abilities based off of the Nexo Knights shields. The shields are used with exclusive toy tags made for displaying the certain shields. They come in the Nexo Knights Level Pack, the Lance Fun Pack, and two different shield four-packs. In the level pack and fun pack, the price of those packs are the same as they normally would be. *Animal Control **Used by Jake Sully and Neytiri **Can allow any Avatar character to control certain types of animals. *Slingshot Launch **Used by Red and Chuck **Allows any Angry Birds character to launch from a slingshot, often times landing in a new extra area. *Gravity Gun **Used by Gordon Freeman and Alyx Vance **Allows the player to manipulate certain objects in the game, similar to Ultron's ability to manipulate dark Lego bricks in Lego Marvel's Avengers. *Pokémon Battle **Used by Ash Ketchum **Allows the player to have a "Pokémon Battle" similar to those of the games, but Pokémon are only fought in the Pokémon Hub World. In any other world, when a battle is started, it will be against an enemy from that franchise. Packs *Nintendo **Super Smash Bros. Story Pack **The Legend of Zelda Level Pack **Princess Zelda and Ganondorf Team Pack **Samus Aran Fun Pack *Nexo Knights **Nexo Knights Level Pack **Lance Fun Pack **Shield Pack 1 **Shield Pack 2 *Minecraft **Minecraft: Story Mode Level Pack **Steve Fun Pack *Star Wars **Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader Team Pack **Rey Fun Pack *Marvel Comics **Iron Man Fun Pack **Spider-man Fun Pack **Captain America Fun Pack *The Hobbit **The Hobbit Level Pack **Thorin Oakenshield Fun Pack *Dexter's Laboratory **Dexter's Laboratory Level Pack *Indiana Jones **Indiana Jones Fun Pack *Men in Black **Men in Black Story Pack *James Cameron's Avatar **James Cameron's Avatar Level Pack **Neytiri and Colonel Miles Quaritch Team Pack *Angry Birds **Red and Chuck Team Pack *Half-Life 2 **Half-Life 2 Story Pack **Alyx Vance Fun Pack *Peanuts **Charlie Brown Fun Pack **Snoopy Fun Pack **Linus van Pelt Fun Pack *Undertale **Sans and Papyrus Team Pack *Bionicle **Tahu Fun Pack **Teridax Fun Pack *Pokémon **Ash Ketchum Fun Pack Category:Year 3 Category:2017